


Flawed Perfection

by BulletStrong



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Swan Queen - Freeform, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:23:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6000736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BulletStrong/pseuds/BulletStrong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Women were beautiful, but none as beautiful as her Regina."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flawed Perfection

Emma stared in awe. She had seen her fair share of nude women in her life, in her fosters homes, in the communal showers in prison, and even during sexual encounters during her early twenties. 

Women were beautiful. Their lips were plump and soft, no scratchy facial hair to hinder the experience of a kiss. Their breasts were soft, pliable, just begging to be touched. Their legs were muscular yet so feminine. Their thighs were so strong. Their pussy's so beautiful. 

Yes, Emma always admired the female form, but Regina Mills was like a painting, perfect for her eyes. She was perfect, laying on the ironically Queen sized bed. The brunette's back was arched, those pert nipples hard and waiting for attention. 

"Emma?" And that voice, raspy with want and need. It made the blonde climb onto the bed to slip her body against her lovers'. 

"I love you." The words splayed across bruised lips, their eyes locked as Emma's hands cupped the apex of her thighs. Regina let out a low moan.

"I love you too." The blonde conceded that she'd never tire of hearing those words roll off of Regina's tongue, like that affection had been waiting for Emma to smash her way into the brunette's life and tattered heart. 

Emma pressed their lips together softly, a barely there kiss, as her fingers began moving in a circular motion around a hard and extremely slippery nub. Regina sighed in Emma's mouth, the pant making a hot stream of arousal to the pit of her stomach. 

"I've seen you like this dozens of times and each time I still find myself in awe. You are perfect, Regina." Emma moaned, her fingers gaining speed while her other hand slithered up to cup the brunette's jaw.

"Nobody is perfect." The last syllable was punctuated with a cry of ecstasy.

"Maybe not out there where there's Evil Queen's and Snow White's and curses and hurt. But in here, just me and you? You're perfect, Regina. In my eyes, you're a flawed perfection."

The brunette smashed their lips together once more, allowing the blonde to swallow all her pants and moans, "Faster. Please, Emma."

Emma dragged her lips from Regina's sinful mouth to suck a pert nipple. The room was filled with their wanton cries, the moans becoming more desperate with each passing moment. Regina kept begging for more and Emma didn't disappoint, following every plea and bringing her lover to the peak quickly.

"Emma." The brunette cried out, her voice tight and her back arched. With nibble on her pink nipple and a hard circle on her clit, Regina came undone, screaming Emma's name, throwing her head back, and making the blonde stare in awe. 

Women were beautiful, but none as beautiful as her Regina.


End file.
